


and as the world comes to an end

by blommowitch



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Kiss, I'm rewriting a scene bc it wasn't gay enough, KH3 spoilers, King and Lionheart, Love Confessions, M/M, Scene Rewrite, kh3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 14:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17685326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blommowitch/pseuds/blommowitch
Summary: I'll be here to hold your hand, cause you're a king and I'm your lionheart.(a certain scene in KH3, but much gayer)





	and as the world comes to an end

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chikaikeeper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chikaikeeper/gifts).



> disclaimer: I have never played Kingdom Hearts, but a friend of mine has, so I'm sort of up to date on the garbage plot, and very up to date with the gay stuff. anyway. kh3 spoilers - the scene where Riku faces off against the heartless wasn't gay enough for me, so I rewrote it. title from "king and lionheart" by monsters and men.

An inhuman scream tore through the air. It was a sound Riku had never wanted to hear in his life, a sound that pierced right through him, a sound that spoke of despair; it was the sound of Sora’s heart breaking. He had collapsed unto the sand on his knees, brought low at last. Riku’s heart clenched. _No. No, he can’t fall. He’s Sora_ , Riku thought _._ Overhead, the Heartless swirled, their yellow eyes feasting on the sight of him, fallen. Riku ran towards him.

“Sora!” He reached out a hand to Sora’s shoulder, as if to make sure that he was still there, and was reassured by Sora placing one of his hands on Riku’s.

“They’re gone. Kairi, Donald, Goofy, the King… gone forever.” Sora’s voice was broken, and the only sound that could be heard apart from the sand and the monsters twirling together in the air. Sora looked up, and Riku was startled to see that Sora’s eyes were filled with tears. Riku’s heart ached, and he sat down on his knees beside him.

“What do we do?” Sora asked, helplessly, tears rolling down his cheeks. “Without them, I…” This statement seemed to take some last bit of strength from him, and Sora’s tears fell unto the sand as he bent his head towards the ground. “All my strength came from them. They gave me all of it. Alone, I’m worthless,” he said, his fingers curling into the ground.

 

This was too much. For years, Riku had relied on Sora’s happiness, his cheerfulness, to get him through the darkness. Of course he knew that Sora’s cheer wasn’t always genuine, that he could be sad and angry sometimes, but Riku had never seen him… broken down like this. For as long as he could remember, Sora had been a ray of light in his life, and right now, that light was on the verge of being extinguished. Riku couldn’t allow that. _Doesn’t he know?_ Riku turned Sora’s face up towards him and gently wiped away his tears with his thumbs, keeping his hands on Sora’s cheeks. _How can he not know?_ He tried not to relish the feeling of Sora so close to him - what Sora needed right now was a friend, and a friend he would be, the best friend Sora would ever have, and nothing else. He tilted his face to the side and smiled slightly.

“Sora, you’re not worthless. You’re _everything,_ ” he said softly. He could hear the Heartless swirling in the sky, and some mad impulse gripped him. He closed his eyes, and gently pressed his lips to Sora’s forehead. When he opened his eyes again, Sora had stopped crying, and was looking at Riku with awe in his sky-blue eyes. Riku made as if to rise, but Sora gripped his hands, still clutching Sora’s cheeks.

“Riku, don’t go! You can’t leave me too!” This thought was so absurd that Riku almost laughed. Didn’t Sora know that if Riku had his way, he would never leave Sora’s side as long as he lived? He gently untangled his hands from Sora’s.

“I’m never leaving you, Sora. I just have something to take care of. Wait here.” He rose, slowly, and turned towards the tornado of Heartless. Stepping away from Sora in that moment was one of the most difficult things he had ever done. _I can do this. Sora’s relying on me to protect him._ As thousands of yellow eyes charged towards him, Riku took a deep breath, dug his feet into the ground and met the Heartless with Braveheart.

“RIKU!” He could hear Sora scream his name, as if from far away, but all of Riku’s concentration was focused on one thought: _Keep the Heartless away from him._ His right arm shook from the exertion as the Heartless parted like a great sea by his keyblade. He bent his knees even more and used all of his strength to keep the keyblade up, but the stream of Heartless was unforgiving and relentless. He could feel the darkness creeping up against his feet, and this was enough to break his concentration. Looking down at his feet, he lowered Braveheart, and the Heartless pounced. Hundreds of them hit him simultaneously in the chest and he flew back several feet from the sheer force of them. His breath was punched out of him as he landed hard on his back and black spots danced in his vision. The darkness closed in as more and more Heartless swirled around him. _Sora, I’m sorry. I wasn’t strong enough._

 

“ _Riku!”_ This must be dying, surely. This great white light parting the dark, much like Sora had fallen like a drop of golden light into the Realm of Darkness, the sheer impossibility of him making the world bend to his will. Riku had thought then that he was hallucinating, because the image of Sora descending from heaven was one too beautiful to be true. The light grew brighter, and Riku felt his breath fading. He hadn’t had such a bad life, in the end. _I made so many mistakes, but I met Sora. That should count for something_.

“Riku!” Suddenly, his dizziness disappeared as a green light enveloped him, and Riku’s eyes could focus again. Sora was on his knees above him, and his tears fell onto Riku’s face. Riku laughed.

“Why are you crying now?” he asked. Sora looked incandescent with rage, but gathered Riku’s head into his lap, stroking the silver hair away from his face. Riku’s heart made an impressive attempt at failing again, despite being healed only moments ago.

“You, you… You can’t do that to me, Riku.” Sora looked desperate. Riku sat up, and could feel his head protest at the sudden movement. He took Sora’s hands in his own, and said, slowly: “Sora, you’re all that matters to me. I’d do it again in a heartbeat.” He found that he couldn’t quite look at Sora after this impromptu confession, and tried to focus his eyes on his hands holding Sora’s. Sora leaned his forehead against Riku’s, and they breathed together for several moments, their bodies in sync. Slowly, the world came back into focus, and Riku leaned back and dared to look at Sora’s beautiful face again.

Sora was smiling, and it wasn’t the smile of pure light that Riku was used to seeing from him. No, this was a new smile, a smile of someone who had walked through the darkness and come out changed but whole, a smile of someone who knew what lurked in the shadows and created his own light, a smile of someone who had undergone trial after trial but found something worth fighting for at the end of the road. Riku’s heart went into overdrive as Sora kept smiling and placed his right hand just above it.

“Riku, for such a bright guy you can be pretty dense sometimes.” The insult from someone whom he’d known since they were in diapers stung, and Riku’s pride (a trait that he had _thought_ was gone by now) resurfaced.

“Hey-!” he exclaimed, but was interrupted by a pair of soft lips on his own. Sora’s lips on his own. Sora, kissing him. _Sora’s kissing me._ Sora’s left hand let go of his and Sora tangled it in his silver hair, pulling him closer. Carefully, so carefully, Riku placed his left hand on Sora’s cheek and his right on his neck, deepening the kiss. His heart was beating so fast that he knew that Sora must be able to feel it with his right hand. After a few seconds, Riku’s lungs helpfully reminded him that oxygen wasn’t a bad idea, and they broke apart. Riku’s vision was swimming again, but for different reasons than before. He could hear the smile in Sora’s voice as he said:

“Didn’t you learn _anything_ in the Realm of Darkness? We’re better together.” Before this could sink in, before Riku could process that Sora loved him back, in exactly the same way that Riku loved him, Sora had stood up. “Riku, I think it’s time to show these guys who they’re dealing with. Are you with me?” He held out a hand.

 

Riku felt as if he wasn’t just seeing this Sora, but a past Sora and a future Sora. A Sora fighting him with a wooden sword, a Sora sleeping peacefully inside of a white flower, a Sora protecting him from the dark version of Aqua. A Sora who would train with him, and laugh with him, and love him. A Sora whom he would die for, but most importantly, live for. All of these versions of Sora blended into one, the one, radiant Sora standing before him, a ray of light in the darkness, not marred by it, but made stronger by it. Sora would falter sometimes in his light, and Riku might stumble in the dark, but that was all right. They would have each other. They would protect each other.

He did the only thing that had ever felt natural to him, and took Sora’s hand.

**Author's Note:**

> I said that I'd only write about lesbians, and then I met Sora and Riku. Maya, this is all your fault. (love u)


End file.
